Ikmenar Raldoff
Ikmenar Raldoff AK (Earthen name: Bryce “Brody” Tyson) is an Elvish-American prodigy and polymath, whose occupations span from that of a film and television actor, producer, screenwriter, singer, Children’s Rights activist, humanitarian, philanthropist, criminal defense attorney and knight. He is a prominent member of the Tretorian Council of War and Peace. He is the only son of Elvish politician Angliseia Raldoff, Duchess of Lievenrachen, with the late American journalist, Brendan Tyson. Raldoff rose to prominence in the humanitarian sector of his career when he won the International Children’s Peace Prize in 2010, for creating social awareness on the condition of children suffering in war-torn areas and for his vast contribution in providing aid to the victims of the War of Jeurer. Birth Raldoff was born at 09:11 WTT, on June 22, 1994, at the Wysplasi Medical Center, in Estlöma, Narvind, Elvangard. His birth was officially announced by Elvangard's royal Council Board. ''He was not given any royal titles at birth. He was one of the only elf-human hybrids during the time of his birth. Origin of Name Raldoff's Tretorian given name, 'Ikmenar' is an Old Elvish word whose meanings combine the words 'intelligent', 'wise' and 'pragmatic'. He inherited his surname from his mother. His Earthen given name, Bryce is a Celtic surname meaning, 'swift'. He inherited his Earthen surname from his father. His nickname 'Brody' is a Gaelic word meaning 'ditch'. Early Life During his early years, Raldoff resided with both parents at his maternal ancestral home at the Paragnion Castle in Estlöma, Narvind. After his parents' vastly publicized divorce in 2008, Raldoff moved to the United States with his father, and began residing in Atlanta, Georgia. At the age of 18, in 2012, he began residing in Miami, Florida. After his father's death on April 20, 2016, Raldoff moved to Los Angeles, California and is currently residing there. Education Raldoff began studying law at the Estyaeval Law School in Arginiyx, Elvangard at the age of 14 years. He officially became a qualified criminal defense lawyer and personal injury lawyer by the time he turned 17 years old. He studied on film, psychology and anthropology at the Harvard University in Massachusetts and International Relations and Global Studies at the Princeton University in New Jersey. He graduated from Harvard in 2012, and from Princeton in 2014. He attended the combat-based Dansask Academy in Varden, Engestra in late 2016. He is set to attend the Primario Ensiyo University in Arginiyx from the beginning of 2017. Career Law Raldoff began practising law from the age of 18 years, as a criminal defense lawyer and personal injury lawyer. Acting Raldoff made his acting debut at the age of 8 years, on the FOX television series ''Just Laugh! ''and ''So Random! He became a prominent figure in the film industry by the time he was in his teens. In 2012, he won an Academy Award, Critic's Choice Award and the Screen Actor's Guild Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of Andrew Parr, in the British-American thriller film, Here Comes the Rain. '' Raldoff won the Emmy Award and Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Series for three consecutive years, for his portrayal of Phoebus Magdalus, in the Elvish historical drama series, ''Clan Magdalus. '' Film production and screenwriting Raldoff first worked as a producer on Briana Nolan's ''Catwoman ''animated series that aired on ''Cartoon Network ''in 2009. He was later the screenwriter for the 2013 Disney animated series ''Look Out Michelle! ''and also ''Preston Avenue. '' Singing Raldoff took up singing for the role of Zac Schneider in 2011, in the American film, ''The Boombox Effect. Singing also came in handy when he replaced Travis Buckner in 2011, in portraying Kurt Hummel, on the FOX comedy television series, Glee. Activism Raldoff began campaigning and creating awareness for children's rights from the time he was 13 years old. He not only donated, but organized a donation project that collected funds from around the world to aid the victims of the War of Jeurer, in Aroughs in 2009. The project was able to rehabilitate more than 40, 000 war victims. Raldoff would give lectures regarding children's rights and against child labor. He was honored with the International Children's Peace Prize in 2010, at the age of 16. In 2012, at the age of 18, Raldoff received the World of Children Award, for his extensive contributions towards the wellbeing of children. Personal Life Relationships Raldoff met Erasmus Thaddeus in 2014, two years before the latter was adopted by the Engestran ruler, Mother Ululelra Uloa. In 2015, they were assigned together on a training mission in Cerulis, Valhibourne. From late 2016, they both began attending the Dansask Academy in Varden, the capital of Engestra. Raldoff began dating 19-year-old Thaddeus from mid-October, 2016. Though this had not been publicly revealed, speculations arose after the pair was seen to be holding hands on a few outings. These speculations received more attention after Annaleigh Wilkins posted an intimate photo of the pair on Instagram, captioning it to be the "daily adorable scene in the rec room." However, when inquired about it, Raldoff confirmed their relationship in December of the same year, on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. Soon afterwards, Raldoff was attacked on social media by trolls, who accused him of never publicly coming out as gay. Category:Adult Wielders